


Goddesses (day 4)

by opalthehappypanda



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A call into the unknown, F/F, Gods AU, Reincarnation, Tumblr Prompts, Whiterose week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are having an awakening.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500
Kudos: 47





	Goddesses (day 4)

**Goddesses AU (day 4)**

* * *

There are many myths and legends about the Gods and Goddesses that once ruled the lands all around Remnant. Some are heartwarming and sweet with happy endings. Others are sad, full of conflict, and heartbreak. But the most well-known myth is about 4 Goddesses defecting the Great Goddess of Darkness. They fought for Remnant and its people, for the Hero's each started as Demigods, and they loved its people.

But this isn't a story about their victory and ascent to Gods. No. This is a story about 4 souls that meet each other again and again. For they are reincarnated again and again by the magic that made them so strong when they were Goddesses.

But our Heroes don't remember each other when they first meet. No, it would be too easy if it worked that way. And boring. In each new life, they are given a clean slate and must learn and grow before they meet each other again.

Sometimes they were Knights, fighting for what they believed in. And sometimes they just lived happy peaceful lives.

But the peace they have lived through for two millennia ends when the Goddess of the Darkness awakens, and so do their powers in turn. This is that story.

The story of the Goddesses reborn. Truly reborn.

* * *

Ruby's day had been surprisingly easy. She woke up well-rested and ready to take on the day, and she had a quick and easy shift at work. She got everyone's order right and didn't spill a single drop of coffee and got to go home early. Deciding to celebrate the amazing day she was having, Ruby stops by her favorite bakery to pick up her favorite cookies.

Paying for her bag of goodies, Ruby leaves the bakery and starts on her walk towards her bus stop. Ruby boards her bus and munches on her sweets when her head starts to ache. It's a deep throbbing ache that takes over her entire skull. Ruby barely notices her stop over the sound of her heartbeat in her ears and the throbbing pain in her skull.

Ruby doesn't remember walking home. She doesn't remember entering her apartment either. Ruby feels her body moving on autopilot to her bed, dropping her bag of cookies on the floor and flops on her bed, suddenly feeling exhausted and tired to the bone.

Ruby wakes up to the sound of voices talking all around her and slowly opens her eyes. Ruby starts at the hooded figure in front of her face before pairs of hands rest on her shoulders to calm her down.

" _There is no need to be afraid, young one. You are safe here."_ Ruby blinks at the voice coming from the hooded figure. It sounds an awful lot like her own, only with a slightly deeper and heavier accent.

"What? What's going on? Who are you? How did you get in my apartment?" Ruby can feel her panic bleeding into her voice and her heart beating in her ears.

" _You are about to be awoken, Young Godling. Your soul has lived many lives, but now it is time for your power to return."_ The hood tilted to the side, reminding Ruby of her old dog Zwei. " _And as for who I am. I am the oldest part of you. And I am here to warn you of the great danger that is coming. You must find the others and fight for the people of Remnant. Trust yourself and be brave."_

Ruby shot up from her bed, panting.

What? The hell? Was that? It didn't feel like a dream. It felt real.

_Find the others._

Before Ruby could even question what that meant, she saw 3 girls in her mind's eye. The first with white long hair and a scar over her left eye, the second with black hair and cat ears on top of her head, and the last with bright blonde hair and red eyes that turned purple when she blinked.

Ruby doesn't know how she knows, but she knows that these people are the Others that she needs to find.

* * *

Weiss wakes up with the image of silver eyes burned in her brain. Trying to forget them Weiss goes through her morning routine of shower, dry hair, get dressed, and makeup. Finishing her makeup Weiss looks at herself in the mirror. Then for a split second, she sees a scar running down her left eye. Blinking Weiss brings her hand to where she saw the scar and feels her smooth skin under her fingertips. And suddenly that smooth skin feels wrong. Pulling her hand away from her eye Weiss stares at her hands confused, then looks up at her mirror again, and sees her face. But it's different, Mirror Weiss has the scar and a piercing determined look in her eyes. It makes her look like a completely different person.

" _The Goddess of Darkness is awaking. You need to find Ruby. She is calling for you and you need to find her."_ Mirror Weiss's voice has underlying steel in it that shakes Weiss to her core. This Weiss seems so sure and confident in herself...something Weiss always wanted to feel like. " _Your powers are returning so you must be careful. Trust your gut and believe in yourself."_

As soon as Mirror Weiss finishes her speech the mirror cracks and Weiss feels a burning searing pain over her eye, and clutches her face with her hands, crying out in pain. As the pain fades away Weiss knows without looking in the mirror that that scar is now on her own face. Taking a breath to center herself, Weiss stands up and leaves her room and goes to the garage and climbs into her personal car, and follows her gut on the road.

* * *

They meet in the middle of some random forest that both had wandered into, following their gut. Ruby finds the clearing first and feels as though she should wait. So she does, later Weiss breaks past the trees and enters the clearing. Silver eyes meet blue, and suddenly they both remember.

They remember their first lives together, with all the battles and death-defying adventures they went on with Blake and Yang by their sides. They remember their victory against the Darkness and all the lives they shared after that. And they know what needs to be done to keep the world safe. But first, the lovers ran into each other's arms.

"RUBY!"

"WEISS!"

They have missed each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I wrote this is in 2 hours with little editing because I forgot to write this last night. I hope this doesn't feel rushed.


End file.
